tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Obscurity, much?/Teletoon
Canadian network Teletoon has surpassed Disney (who, as we pointed out in Cartoon Network's own page, only truly obscured one single show, but came closer with Nightmare Ned) when it comes to obscuring other shows. Given that Teletoon cranked out over 130 original series as of this writing, there's no excuse not to give it its own page. *Let's just say any series that lasts no more than a season on Teletoon tend to be this. An example is Fred the Caveman; you're lucky to find it on YouTube, because we know Kabillion isn't uploading any episode of the series. As of 2016, the only series they're not trying to obscure, ironically, is any of their fare airing on Qubo, in addition to 6teen and Wayside (partially since Nelvana co-produced 6teen and Wayside). *Clone High only lasted 12 (13 if you acknowledge the season finale being a two-parter) episodes and became obscure in the US even with the MTV Classic reruns. It did become a cult hit in Canada. *Undergrads is also obscure in America, doing about the same amount of episodes Clone High had. *Depending on where you live, Ned's Newt is this: **In the United States, the show is semi-obscure, thanks to the Qubo reruns. **In its native Canada, the show is fairly obscure. **Anywhere else, the show's obscurity level ranges from fairly obscure to completely obscure. *My Dad the Rock Star, while semi-obscure, is probably the most obscure work Gene Simmons came up with. **Despite the series being over 12 years old when Teletoon Retro shut down, it was never aired on Teletoon Retro. *Carl Squared is not aired in English in America, and thus, was only remembered for its Spanish dub in the US. **And now Qubo has a chance to pick up the show for its "Night Owl" block. *My Life Me, with its small US hatedom and the fact that all 52 segments wouldn't surface on the Internet for six years after Teletoon aired the English version, is semi-obscure at best in the United States. Elsewhere, expect a bigger hatedom forming around the show that still isn't as big as Johnny Test. *Name one preschool show that aired on Teletoon that isn't named Caillou, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast or Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends. Chances are someone wouldn't remember seeing it when they were young. *Apparently, Splat! and W'' are obscure, seeing how they don't even have Wikipedia pages. *What's with Andy? is mostly remembered among former Fox Kids fans as an interactive Flash movie. The TV series is semi-obscure, since most people didn't tune in to Toon Disney before it became Disney XD. *What About Mimi? is ''even more obscure, seeing how it (most likely) didn't air in America. *Looped. This is because it hasn't been picked up for US TV yet, and yet it's from the co-creators of Grojband. *The Zimmer Twins, a Teletoon cartoon (not to mention website) about the titular twins. Keep in mind that in 2011, many Canadian children knew about the site. However, the only way to see the episodes actually broadcast is sites like YouTube (and even then they're just select webisodes with voice acting added in). As for the user-generated episodes, they're on the show's official site. *Cybersix: The Series is semi-obscure. The reason? Only 13 episodes were produced. *Wayside is also semi-obscure, due to the amount of fanart (mostly of Todd and Maurecia) made. *Speaking of fanart, Fred's Head has little to no fanart because of this trope.